Blayze
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Two things Edward didn't count on. Obviously # One: being dumped by his dear Bella and # Two: finding comfort, relief and solace in a local stripper by the name of Blayze. A short romantic and humorous tale of our bronze-haired vampire falling for an exotic dancer after being alone in the dark for so long. Edward/OC *Rated M for lemons* Interracial
1. Chapter 1

**Sue me. I've made yet another Twilight story even though I have 3 others to finish. Well, this one has been off in my head for a while and I couldn't help but play with the idea a little.**

* * *

Full Summary:

Edward has been playing the single lifestyle of an-and-off vegetarian vamp, shedding the panties of many human girls that are NOT Bella, and has completely disappeared from the Cullen family. Two things Edward didn't count on. Obviously # One: being dumped by his dear Bella and # Two: finding comfort, relief and solace in a local stripper by the name of Blayze. A short romantic and humorous tale of our bronze-haired vampire falling for an exotic dancer after being alone in the dark for so long.

* * *

**I ended up coming up with this short story of Edward and an OC. I love a good OC story. Especially with Twilight but they are hard to come by, and if you have come across them, they haven't been updated in a while!**

**So I want to add to the numbers of Edward/OC.**

**Be open-minded about this. It's rated M for a reason. Lemons, violence, language, strippers, etc. And a little dark side of our dear Edward.**

**Disclaimers: Let it be known that Twilight is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Business Card

_**Edward's POV**_

Kandi's fair skinned legs were thrown over each of my shoulders as my tongue jutted at every part of her pulsing, wet center. The bottom half of her skinny body was wriggling against my strong hands, trying to hold out while I ate her soft human flesh, sucking and licking to my dead heart's desire.

My cold touch made her shiver and she let out a loud moan before finally releasing her juices onto my face.

The escort flopped down on the cheap hotel bed beside me, giving a sly smile before reaching over on the nightstand table at the pack of cigarettes.

"That was even more fantastic than the last time," I sigh, flashing the ginger-head a crooked smile. I reached in my pants pocket tossed upon the floor from our previous wild activity, pulling out a silver lighter and lit the cigarette for her.

"I want double this time," Kandi said after a long drag and an exhale of smoke.

I smirked, wrapping my well-toned arm around her slender waist. "I will give you _triple_ the amount of money if your sex gets better than that, Kandi," I rasped in my usual husky and velvet tone.

The ginger just rolled her eyes at me, obviously not even amused by my charms anymore. I noticed this a week ago. She shrugged out of my grasp, before pulling her clothes which consisted of a short and tight dress and a leather jacket. "Yeah, look sweetcheeks," she began slipping into her lace underwear. "This is the last time you're gonna' see me."

Those words made me freeze. I shot up abruptly from the mattress. "What?!"

Kandi shook her head, looking under the bed for her heels. "The sex is great, but I also have other priorities."

"But you're... a prostitute... a _stipper_! What could you possibly need that I am not providing, love?" My voice was full of desperation. I wanted to understand, _**no**_ **needed** to understand why exactly she was leaving me.

"Oh yeah?!" Kandi placed a hand on her hip. _If I'm such a prostitute, then why do you fucking continue to mess with me? Usually customers don't get attached to the package!_

I licked my thin lips, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Kandi, you know what I meant." I stood up, wrapping my arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I am attached to you for a reason..." I whispered, against her skin, breathing in her scent of grapes, previous sex and cigarette smoke.

A toxic combination of smell it was, but it is definitely better than dreaming of strawberries and fresh freesia... _her_ scent that still haunted my soulless body.

"Get out of my head, Ed!" She sighed, attempting to unwrap my arms from her waist. With a heavy sigh, I complied, keeping my arms at my side. _That's_ _more like it. And keep your distance..._ It was almost as if she was warning me. So I flopped down on the cheap motel bed, ignoring the creeks and snaps of metals heard. "I have bigger and better things to do, Ed."

"But, _Kandi_-"

"Look," she placed a comforting hand on my stone yet stiff shoulder. "I... I found a new job, in Florida." I found myself grimacing at the excitement laced in her tone. I didn't even want to take a dive in her mind to hear what she was thinking. But of course, I didn't have a free will of that. _Why do you even care so fucking much? _

Why did I care? Well, first I was dumped by the human girl Bella, and just when I found solace in _you_, a local prostitute I saved from a police raid... after just two months of sex and high paid bills for your services, you were dumping me just like _her_. That's why I cared so much.

Kandi saw the hurt engraved in my marbled face before kneeling next to me and placing her head on my folded legs. She looked in my topaz eyes before quickly looking away. I could tell that she saw a tear forming in my eyes even though I made it clear that she would never see me eat, cry, use the bathroom or do anything meaningless that _normal_ humans did. Nothing except fuck and come.

"Ed," she cooed in a tone she knew I loved. Roaming my hands through my bronzed hair, I looked at the ginger. "I need this." _I can get so much more than picking up the pieces of your fucking life. _She stood up, reaching in her jacket's pocket and handed me a business card, that I in return tossed on the floor. "But I know just the perfect person to help you take care of your needs."

"Kandi, I don't want anyone else other than you-" There was some truths to my words. I still wanted Bella. But she wasn't around. I wasn't in Forks and she became a dog lover.

"Her name is _Blayze_, Ed." The stupidest stripper name I have _ever_ heard. What does she think she is? When Kandi notices the imminent grimace on my face, she quickly adds, "_Blayze_ is a co-worker of mine. She's curvy, has a head full of hair and is a great dancer." _I_, the once again broken vampire suddenly had flashes of what Kandi was telling me.

She was picturing the mysterious "Blayze" in her head.

I saw a head full of silky yet wild honey brown curls. The thick manes reaching her shoulders, disheveled. Long and short, overall curly. A lock or two shading her deep, chocolate brown eyes when she twisted on the pole or gyrated her fantastic stallion hips. Her honey-caramel, brown skin tantalizing and shining in the dimmed lights.

Kandi must have known the sudden thought of this "Blayze" person intrigued me.

"Everything you need, Ed. Come on, trust me on this," the ginger pleaded, puckering out her lips. "Because I would feel _so_ bad if I ended our sex-relationship and you ended up with no replacement."

Would she? Or was it all a show? If she did feel bad, tell me why her mind was clouded with old rock songs she'd strip to. Rhythmic shit like Korn's _A.D.I.D.A.S_, or Anthrax's _Madhouse_. I stood up, meeting the tall woman eye to eye. I placed firm hands on her shoulders, "_Let_ me come with you-"

Couldn't even finish my damned plea bargain before the judge shrugged out of my grasp, sullenly shoving her purse on her shoulders. "_No_, Edward." She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. An old habit my dear _mate_ Bella Swan has. "I won't need you where I'm going..."

I froze. As still as a block of ice. Kandi glanced at me with a wary stance. She shifted her small purse over to the other shoulder and slightly shrugged. "I... guess this is good-bye, then?"

Why should she have had to act like it was a question? She knew the answer. Her thoughts suddenly changed and she was worried for herself. She didn't _exactly_ know what I was. I made the mistake a year ago of trusting that one human with my _skeletons-in-the-closet-secret_. However, hints were dropped.

And it was either that _Kandice Flemmings_, a.k.a Kandi was too _stupid_ to catch on, or she already knew of the monster that I was and the danger that I posed to her well-being but only cared about the fat stack of cash I tipped her every night for allowing me to fuck her how I wanted and later cuddle up/spill my sorrow and pain over Isabella Marie Swan.

I stiffened my shoulders, letting tears gather up that I knew would not fall. She came to notice this and extended her arms out. "... Come on, one last hug, Ed." She waved me over with her hands and allowed me to crash into her arms.

She shivered at my cold touch but regardless, crushed her soft flesh against my marbled, rock hard body. She planted a wet kiss on my shoulder blades, thinking to herself _Poor Edward... _

Yes. _Poor_ me. Finding solace in yet another meaningless human, leaving me for the better of themselves. She tip-toed to meet my ears, whispering seductively, "I could blow you off one last time..."

She wiggled her ginger, thin eyebrows and trailed sly fingers down my back to the zipper of my jeans.

I let her push me back on the bed, and bend down in front of me, roughly grasping my _little Eddie; _taking my hardened member inch by inch in her warm mouth.

I watched her work with dark eyes. Usually her blow jobs would satisfy me. They'd make me moan and buck my hips for more.

But perhaps it was much more different. Who could enjoy a blow job from a girl about to leave them?

It actually angered me, watchin her stupid head go up and down. She hummed, hoping to further stimulate me but failed. Letting a growl emit from the back of my throat, she abruptly stopped and let at a scream by the way I roughly yanked the shoulder length locks of her ginger colored hair.

"Ed, let go!" She hollered, struggling out of my grasp. But I couldn't. She was leaving me. She deserved to be in pain just like I was.

I yanked her off of her kneeling position and forced her head to the side, automatically sinking my teeth into her pulsing jugular vein. And there was nothing to it. I drank her dry and snapped her neck, letting her lifeless body fall to the carpeted motel floor.

"If you would have never left..." I said sullenly to the lifeless corpse on the floor. I snatched her purse off of her shoulder and took a cigarette from the carton.

After lighting it and taking a drag, I laid onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Bella was right to have left me. I was right to have disappeared from my family. And Kandi was right to have died just now.

I proceeded to get dressed and get rid of her body by taking the typical human method of hiding it into bed sheets. Maybe I'd burn it later on... or return it somewhere to be found so she was given the proper burial...

I was about to leave from this shameful room and travel far away, until the little stiff, smooth and white business card caught my attention.

Ah, yes.

_Blayze_.

The "co-worker" of my deceased and dry Kandi.

About to ball it up and toss it in the nearest wastebasket, her sudden thoughts of the mysterious dancer flooded my mind. Seeing Kandi's former thoughts of the graceful honey-caramel toned woman move made my throat dry and piqued my interest to no end.

So I slipped the business card in my pants pocket and made it my utmost goal to find this "Blayze" and see if the ginger was telling the truth about her being able to take _care of my needs_ and _fulfill me_, as she once said it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Omg you got through the first chappie. Hooray!**

**Now let's get down to business. **

**Edward hs obviously lost his mind. He killed a girl because she threatened to leave him. (and she was a stripper/prostitute, too.) they have feeling Eddie! **

**Anyways, I set this up to give a little introduction and believe it or not, but the second chapter is already done. I had that finished before I came back to finish this one. I was just so excited for this story! **

**And don't worry, I am working on my other ones. I'm a Multi-Tasker!**

**Now what I ask for is reviews. I'd LOVE to know what exactly do you all think about this story? Any thoughts? Ideas? Liked it? Loved it? Should I continue? I have to know, so I'm asking that you all help me out.**

**Thanks so much for reading! And depending on if I get a great response, not just good, will determine how fast I update and possibly if I continue.**

**Remember, the second chappie is already done! And this is going to be a short story, but climactic story filled with Edward finding love again... in a spicy stripper. But it's much more than that! So give it a chanceeeee.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on updating until Friday, but I said **_**what the hell**_**. The chapter was just itching to get out. **

**Follows and Favorites are enough for me. But reviews make me happy, so try next time let me know what's going on in your heads about this story.**

**Don't be shy! This story doesn't bite! ... **_**Much**_**.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this one. **

**And a reminder that this is Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The One They Call Blayze

_**Edward's POV**_

A small platform with a clean-cut building. White, marbled columns of pillars decorated the outside of the establishment giving a sort of classy flow. Wait, did I just say _classy_? Yeah right. _Classy_ **yet** trashy.

Soft lights lit the outside and a large red sign glimmered on the arch of the roof in front of the building. My eyes zipped across each lettering, making out the words:

_Passion Nights_

What an ironic name for a strip club. And what an ironic saying to adorn onto my life. _**Passionless**_ _nights_ is what the joint should be renamed; all it would be is sex, lap dances and teasing from heavily made-up girls that danced around in scanty-barely-there clothing, in which you'd in return pay for their services.

Possibly take one home for the night. Awake to find your wallet missing along with anything the bitch found valuable enough to take. Including your heart. But in my case, I was too beautiful for them to leave. _Or_, they thought they would get away and I catch up to them.

But here I was, standing face-to-face with this dreaded building.

Out on a mission to find my _Blayze_.

I wonder why this mysterious escort decided to give herself that name.

For Kandice, _Kandi_ was perfect.

A short abbreviation of her name and for the fact that she _swore_ she tasted like candy. At that sudden thought, my throat clenched and went dry. I would miss her erratic, yet satisfying taste. It was too bad I snapped her neck... and drank her blood to the bitter last drop. _Ah_, well.

Greeted by a lust-filled atmosphere inside of the club was much expected. Dimmed lights and booming music consisting of such vulgar obscenities, added with slow tempos, a rumbling bass and forlorn echoes was predictable as well.

And the _thoughts_. I almost half-of-the-time wish I was not gifted with hearing the thoughts of others. Or rather, _I_ mute the minds of others and hear nothing but my own thoughts.

_Yasssss! _One grizzly, old man thought, making the tan brunette pause in her little naughty routine, so that his less-feeble and wrinkled hands could slip a ten dollar bill into the straps of her be-dazzled bra. _Shake that ass! Shake it for me!_

I rolled my topaz eyes at his dirty thoughts and the sudden images he conjured up in his head.

_Ugh, not another fat guy_. _It's no fair Amanda got the rich and hot one. _A blonde stripper dressed in nothing but a scanty black thong and leather vest grimaced, approaching the fat and balding man sat in a arm chair with wide-opened legs. What a slob; beats of perspiration rolling down his neck, a foul scent of what I would describe as _sweat_, _tears_ and _disappointment_... add eating microwave dinners constantly and a sort of rotten blood smell, if it was possible.

I took a seat at an empty table surrounded by a bunch of drunk middle-aged men, a couple of teenagers here and there, and spare an old man or two. Each different pair of colored eyes watching with mesmeric gazes as the half-naked women dancing on the three brightly lit stages. Two smaller ones and one large main stage in the middle.

These girls catching money, pausing to let the men walk up and slide a dollar bill and letting certain types that I guess they found attractive, cop a feel.

I snorted, shaking my head at these actions.

And I should ask myself once again, what exactly was I doing here?

I reach in my pocket, pulling out the wrinkled business card given to me by my deceased and _dry_ Kandi. Roaming the pad of my fingers over the stiff, once smooth surface now wrinkled with creases due to the numerous amount of folded and unfolding, my eyes roam across the bright orange letters.

* * *

**Blazye**

_**Passion Nights Ent.**_

_**Girls! Girls! Girls! **_

_**"Let your night be filled with passion!"**_

* * *

On the back of the card, was a poorly handwritten message from the ginger female. Meaningless words of _sorry_, _wanting to move on to bigger and better_, _Florida_ and the same utterly annoying phrase of _Blayze will take care of you._

"Are you here for the late night show?" A tinkling voice spoke to me. I looked up from the card just to see a green-eyed pale girl dressed in a costume. The typical French maid attire with fishnet stockings, a short black dress leaving her ass cheeks hanging out and a heavy made-up face.

_Smile harder_. She thought, widening her toothy grin. The girl with a name tag of _Lola_ placed a hand on her hip as if she was trying to be sexy. It worked for other men, but not so much as me.

I show her the wrinkled business card, leaning back in cushioned seat. "When will I be expecting _Blayze_ to perform?" I question, ruffling my hands through my bronzed locks.

_Just when I thought I raked in big time... He's just here to see that stage-hogging bitch. _"Um, she will be set to perform in a couple of minutes." Lola let out a sigh, but took the action of shimmying her breasts forward.

"But while you wait, I could offer you a small lap dance." _Please take it. _She pleaded in her head.

I crookedly smiled at the way her blood curled and smelt like roses. Surely while I was here, I could have fun with this 'Lola', can't I? Why did I even question that? I was here to inspect the product. Not take it and claim it as my own.

I hadn't even met this _Blayze_ yet.

I waved Lola over with a beckon of my hand and watched, rather amused when she straddled my lap and began gyrating on top of my _little Eddie._

Miss. Lola rocked her hips to the upbeat tempo of the blasting song generating from the speakers.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed but I seemed to be struck by you. I wanna' make you move, because you're standing still_

She shivered at my cold touch, but regardless put on a smile, moaning in my ears about how I could make her my own.

Perhaps I may consider that.

_If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through. Be on my way to you_

As the entertaining lap dance went on for a couple more minutes, my attention on her ever-so bouncing besoms was suddenly changed to the dimmed lights on the stage and at the fact that our little rock song _Paralyzed_ by _Finger Eleven_ got cut short.

I peered behind the still grinding green-eyed girl, up at the stage. The people in this establishment hooted and hollered, and the staff members and other strippers began to clap. Few in full support and other because their boss forced them to show "co-worker appreciation".

"_Blayze_ will be taking the center stage." An unseen MC's voice boomed from the speakers. "Be wary, folks... babygirl pacts spitfire. Her dancing body and luscious force heats up any cold body and springs anything non-living to life."

I snorted at that last comment, shrugging off the MC continuing to brag about the one they called "Blazye". My grinding Lola leaned back, letting her hair pool the floor and gave me a very nice view of the laced underwear barely concealing her damp privates. I laced fingers around her hips, enjoying the way she shivered at my touch and did a little stripper-trick I once saw Kandi do before.

I was so focused on her moves and the imminent smell of her roses and wet scent that I hadn't noticed the new smell wafting around in the air. A smell so intense, just like my singer Bella. But _different_.

Vanilla, cocoa and strawberries with a hint of peppermint. The perfect _Neapolitan_. **Way** better than freesia. My mouth was dry and my eyes were darkened.

As the dimmed lights lowly glimmered, through the sheer curtains which most definitely led behind stage, the honey-caramel toned beauty shied out, my mind picking up her thoughts in a milli-second. The song started up and I recognized it only because of my sister _Alice_. A trip-hop/electronic song called _Video Girl_ by _FKA twigs._

_Was she the girl from the video?_

_Was she the girl from the video?_

_Was she the girl from the video?_

_You lie and you lie and you lie..._

_Walk out, Blayze. _She thought to herself, holding her head held high as she strutted onto the stage.

_Nineteen... to keep_

_Looking at the game though_

_Trying to make a stand for the main squeeze_

_Please_...

_Spin_. She gave a shimmy of her beautifully toned and perky breasts, then spinning around to show off the racy yet fitting outfit she sported. A lace, halter-neck designed bra, completely with straps that constricted in rows around her slender upper stomach and narrow shoulders. Tight laced boy shorts, thigh-high sheer black stockings, a garter belt clung to the legwear; matching black pumps.

_Twirl_. She twisted her hips and grinded to the beat of the song. On her tip-toes, she twirled, breaking into a dance routine. My eyebrows winked up at the way her body ticked, she gyrated her ass and threw in contemporary ballet.

So she was more than an ordinary stripper. She actually knew the art of dance. Modern ballet to be exact. _Impressive_.

_Hold the top of the pole - remember to balance your weight on the tips of your toes._ Her twirling lasted until she rounded the end of stage in a graceful rhythm and she grasped the pole, locking her legs around and doing many tricks; moves that made the men go crazy and start to crowd around the stage.

_Don't concentrate too hard, look seductive. _She chanted to herself. Batting those thick eyelashes and parting those plump, kissable and suckable lips.

I was now watching, _mesmerized_ by her moves; bewildering it was. Her twirls, arms out stretched like she was a graceful swan, stripper-pole tricks she managed to make looks classy... and of course, her jiggling ass and bouncing breasts.

I hadn't even come to notice the annoying tap my current situation named Lola was giving to my shoulder. For a split second – a split second I regretted, my eyes were off of the darling _Blayze_ (whose name still teetered me) and onto the pissed green-eyed, French maid.

I raised an eyebrow to her silent fury.

"You let me fall!" She shouted over the loud music playing.

I let her fall? She thought back to the moment where my hands grabbed her hips and her hair pooled the floor as she leaned back. And the moment Blayze began performing, I let her go and she fell back, bumping that little noggin of hers.

Funny, because I was now suddenly hoping that bump would do some good damage to that head and possibly alter her way of thinking that giving lap-dances was the only way to put food on the table. _A charity to help girls raise money for scholarships! _My brawny brother Emmett once said, regarding strip clubs and girls.

"Come again?" I spoke, tilting my head to the side at her accusation. I didn't have time for this. So I acted as if I didn't even know what the hell she was going on about.

The men surrounding the stage began cheering, so my eyes focused back on the teasing honey-caramel stripper. _Hot damn_... bent over, shaking her ass.

_Again_, another annoying tap.

"Hello?!" The bitch names Lola rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "And my pay! Where's my pay?!" _It would have been free if you hadn't started paying attention to __**her**__._ She chided in her head.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I give her a death glare with darkened eyes. "That _her_ you are referring to is the very reason I'm here, Lo-la." I break apart her name.

She shivered the the sudden change in my demeanor and watched dumbfounded as I pushed past most of the drunken men, so that I was up-close to the beauty.

_You need the money. Remember the money, remember your purpose._ She thought once more, her soprano, yet light voice bouncing off in my head. I hadn't heard her talk yet but **damn** her voice sounded like a melody in my ears.

She rounded the pole one more time before sliding gracefully to the stage ground. Slowly curving her back, she flipped her thick manes of wild curls and batted those thick eyelashes of hers at the men; I felt a growl threatening to release from the back of my throat as they tossed money; tens, twenties, some fifties and a hundred here and there.

She wanted the money?

I pulled out my wallet, taking five hundred-dollar bills. I folded the bills twice and gave a short whistle.

Her big brown eyes shifted from whatever she was looking at to me and widened.

_He's a looker... _She thought, taking tip-toed steps towards the end where I was at.

That's right, _Blayze_. I let the feeling of dominance show on my face. I took the liberty of flexing my biceps, while extending my arm out towards her.

_Nice muscles, hot guy. _

You thought my muscles were nice? Wait until you got a load of the package I had to offer. _Come on._ _Come to daddy_. I flashed her a wink. She knew the wink meant more than what it appeared to be.

_..._

No thoughts at my wink? **Interesting**.

I waved the money in the air, crookedly smiling at her coy reluctance to approach me. The poor dear must have been frightened.

She slowly bent down, unaware of the most dire need she sprung onto my dead heart. It felt like it fluttered and my throat clenched at her mouth-watering scent. I gulped, watching her naturally dark-pink frosted, plump lips curve into a small grin.

"I believe this is for you... _and your services._" I rasped out, whispering the last part loud enough for only her to hear. I knew how my velvety tone sent waves tingling down her spine.

She reached a hand out, taking the money before counting swiftly. I was nearly satisfied but of all the blasphemy!

_Hmph. Another big shot trying to buy me away? I dance for the money, yet the thrill. Not to be taken for the night and then shamelessly tossed the next morning. Fuck off, pastey-white-but-annoyingly-sexy-young-virgin-looking-ass-bitch. _"Keep your shit." She seethed, rolling her eyes. She threw the money back at me and proceeded to walk off of the stage, without even bothering to collect any of the money thrown at her for the show.

Mouth agape at that thought that rang back and forth and repeated like a broken record in my head, I watched as her lips twitched like she wanted to smugly smile. Or did I imagine that?

Well I'll be damned.

Not only did Kandi bless me with a gorgeous escort... she also cursed me with a stubborn and scornful woman.

But I would not be bested. So it was time to have my needs fulfilled. With watchful eyes, I followed her into a secluded area of the club, closed off by a large curtain. I read the sign plastered above, _Private Lap Dances _

A bulky, African American bouncer stopped me. He held out his hand. "100 for a dance. A girl of your choice in those listed."

I gave him a crisp bill and smiled widely. "Here you are, maestro." He snatched it and examined before agreeing to it being real and not counterfeit.

"You have _Cinnamon-Buns_, _Skittles_, _Rainbow_, _Chocolate Rain_, _Vanilla_ _Ice_, _Blayze_-"

I cut him off. "Give me _Blayze_."

He smiled at my sudden request and nodded his head appreciatively. "Nice choice, brotha'. _Nice choice_."

Oh yes, I'm sure.

Time to get the woman that would _take care of my needs._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, I rewatched Twilight: New Moon the other day, and I really, really watched it. Like observed everything! I'm not even trying to get into what I noticed... **

**Anyways, I love this chapter. I like trying to make Edward not such a pansy and make him a little bold. **

**As for Blayze, we get to know her much more next chapter.**

**Now tell me this chappie was good. Please review and let me know what you're thinking. I promise faster updates ;)**

**And the first lemon is next chapter. **

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chans**


End file.
